


Alternate Universe- Harry's Death/2010

by marcelowa



Series: Put Your Lips Close to Mine as Long as They Don't Touch [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Ghost of You. Co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby Harry naprawdę umarł, kiedy urodziła się Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe- Harry's Death/2010

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alternate Universe- Harry's Death/2010](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370482) by [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994). 



Po tym jak Louis skończył karmić swoją malutką córeczkę, która miała jedynie tydzień i spała w jego ramionach, został, siedząc na kanapie obserwując jak mała śpi. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy delikatnie chwycił jej rączkę w swoją i pochylił się, by pocałować ją w czoło. Jego serce puchło z miłości i uwielbienia do niej. Mała istotka, której nienawidził i nie była jego winą z powodu tego, co się mu przydarzyło, była teraz całym jego światem i zrobiłby wszystko, aby zatrzymać ją przy sobie bezpieczną i szczęśliwą. Powoli wstał, by włożyć ją do kołyski, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, wiedząc, że to była jego matka, odkąd dzwoniła do niego, by wiedział, że to ona tam była, poszedł i bez patrzenia przez wizjer otworzył drzwi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu i przycisnął mocniej małą do siebie, kiedy stał twarzą w twarz nie tylko ze swoją matką, ale także z Anne i Gemmą.

-Co one tutaj robią? Mamo, prosiłem cię żebyś im nie mówiła. Czy Harry..? – Louis zaczął panikować, nie przegapił spojrzenia Gemmy, która miała łzy w oczach, gdy wspomniał jej imię.

-Nie ma go tutaj… on-on nie wie. Lou… proszę, chcemy tylko porozmawiać. – błagała Anne i Louis nie mógł powiedzieć nie, kiedy jej łzy spływały w dół po twarzy i wszystko co ona i Gemma mogły, to mieć utkwione spojrzenie w małej.

Przesunął się, by je wpuścić, zauważając że Gemma trzymała dwa pudelka, które rozpoznał jako jedno ze swoich i tak szybko jak tylko znaleźli się w środku, usiadł i pokazał im gestem, by także usiadły z jego matką siadającą obok niego.

-Jak ma na imię? – zapytała Anne, ocierając łzy chusteczką.

-Dlaczego tutaj jesteście? Nikt z was nie powinien się o niej dowiedzieć, ona jest moja i przysięgam, jeśli powiecie temu draniowi, to… - Louis lustrował ich wzrokiem, ale Jay mu przerwała.

-Louis proszę, po prostu je wysłuchaj. – poprosiła.

-Nie martw się, on się nigdy nie dowie… nie ma sposobu, by kiedykolwiek się dowiedział. – powiedziała Gemma.

-W takim razie dlaczego tu jesteście? – spytał szatyn.

Anne westchnęła, a potem spojrzała na nóżki małej, zanim znowu spojrzała na Louisa i kiedy do tego doszło, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy próbowała je powstrzymać. – Czy mogę ją potrzymać? Tylko jeden raz, obiecuję, że to będzie ostatni raz, jaki kiedykolwiek o nas usłyszysz, proszę.

-Louis proszę… po prostu chcemy ją tylko zobaczyć. To wszystko, co mamy. – błagała Gemma.

Louis czuł ogromną gulę w swoim gardle na ostatnie słowa gemmy i skinął głową z niewiadomego powodu, a potem powoli wstał w tym samym czasie co Anne i Gemma. Jego malutka córeczka westchnęła, gdy została przekazana w ramiona Anne. Szatyn obserwował jak Anne w końcu wypuściła szloch, starając się powstrzymać szloch, gdy tylko przytuliła ją bliżej do siebie, a potem spojrzała na nią i pocałowała w czoło. Obserwował jak Gemma odkładała pudełka, a potem ułożyła głowę na ramieniu matki i także zaczęła płakać obserwując jego małą córeczkę, a potem pochyliła się, by pocałować ją w główkę i szepcząc kilka słów, których Louis nie mógł usłyszeć.

-Ma na imię Logan… Logan Hunter. – powiedział w końcu niebieskooki, a potem chciał je przytulić, ale Anne zapłakała głośniej a Gemma przeprosiła, chwytając torebkę i wychodząc z jego mieszkania z ręką w ustach, by powstrzymać płacz.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam tak bardzo. – łkała Anne, podczas gdy Louis był bardziej nerwowy im więcej płakała i jego matka nie mogła nic na to poradzić, ale spojrzała na nią z przepraszającymi i mokrymi oczami.

-Co się dzieje? – spytał Louis, obawiając się, ale chciał wiedzieć.

-Opiekuj się nią… proszę zaopiekuj się nią. I wiedz, że kochamy ją, wszyscy i chciałabym widzieć jak dorasta, ale nie mogę… wygląda tak bardzo jak o-on. – Anne pocałowała ją w czoło, a potem spojrzała na nią, zanim zaczęła mówić. – Kochamy cię, naprawdę.. i będzie ci tu lepiej i z dala od nas. Och Boże, tak bardzo cię kocham. On także by cię pokochał.

I z tym oddała mu ją z powrotem, chwyciła swoją torebkę i wyszła z jego mieszkania, zostawiając dwa pudełka za sobą. Louis miał zdezorientowane spojrzenie wobec swojej matki, oczekując na wyjaśnienia. Ona tylko westchnęła i wzięła dziecko, umieszczając w kołysce, mówiąc szatynowi, by usiadł, podczas gdy ona chwyciła pudełka, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na syna. – J-jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć.

-B-boję się, boję się mamo. Co się stało? Dlaczego one tutaj były? – Louis zadawał pytanie za pytaniem.

-W-wiem, że nie chcesz nic o nim słyszeć, ale-ale on zostawił to dla ciebie. – Jay otworzyła delikatnie wieczko i położyła pudełko na jego kolanach, tak jakby w każdej chwili mogło się złamać.

-To jest moje pudełko.  On je miał? – Louis zaczął być coraz bardziej złym, ale kiedy jego matka skinęła głową i zobaczył łzy spływające po jej twarzy, cała złość kompletnie zniknęła.  –Co masz na myśli, że zostawił to dla mnie?

-Chcę żebyś był spokojny i mnie posłuchał. – kontynuowała.

-Mamo…

-Znaleźli to na stoliku nocnym Logan, kiedy się urodziła, jeden z nich jest twój a drugi jest jego. – wyjaśniła.

Louis szybko otworzył pudełko, by znaleźć te same stare rzeczy: wszystkie wspomnienia z Harrym, kiedy byli szczęśliwi. Spojrzał z powrotem na Jay, a potem w dół na pudełko, zanim je otworzył z trzęsącymi się rękoma, by zobaczyć rzeczy, które należały do niego. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, kiedy pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył było zdjęcie ich obojga, stojących obok siebie, owinięci ramionami i z ogromnymi uśmiechami na twarzy. Przejrzał resztę rzeczy, wypuszczając szloch, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie te wspomnienia, które miał z Harrym, chłopak mógł je wyrzucić, ale jednak były one w ich pudełku tak jak jego w swoim własnym. Podniósł niebieską bransoletkę, a potem wrzucił ją z powrotem, i już miał zamykać, zamykać tej rozdział swojego życia, kiedy zauważaył zaadresowaną do niego kopertę.

-Co to jest? Czy to nie wystarczy, to co mi zrobił? – fuknął, gdy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

-Louis, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. – błagała Jay.

-Nie, jeśli zaczniesz o nim mówić, wyjdź. Nie potrzebuję tego słuchać, on jest dla mnie martwy. – powiedział.

-Louis… Harry, on odszedł. Oni- on odszedł tydzień temu i zostawił to dla ciebie. – powiedziała Jay, gdy szatyn zamarł.

-C-co? – wyszeptał, czując się jak dupek.

-Znaleźli go w łazience tydzień temu, on… on popełnił samobójstwo.

-Nie, kłamiesz. Dlaczego też chcesz mnie skrzywdzić, on nie jest martwy… on jest na uczelni i żyje. – Louis cofnął się, czując jak jego twarz jest wypełniona łzami i w tym momencie jego wizja stała się zamazana.

-Kochanie, chciałabym kłamać, ale…

-Nie, on jest żywy. – nalegał szatyn, a potem otworzył kopertę, by przeczytać list i udowodnić matce, że się myli, podczas gdy Logan spała w swoim własnym świecie.

_Lou,_

_Już dawno temu straciłem prawo, by do ciebie dzwonić, moment, w którym cię skrzywdziłem był pierwszym i tak bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że proste przepraszam  nie jest wystarczające po tym, co ci zrobiłem, ale w tym momencie nie ma nic innego do zrobienia, nie mogę naprawić rzeczy, gdyż nieważne jak bardzo staram się ciebie znaleźć, nigdy cię tam nie ma, nie chcesz być znaleziony i przepraszam, że znowu się poddałem. Nie mogę już dłużej tego robić Lou, nie mogę dalej żyć i udawać, że nic się nie stało i nie tęsknię za tobą, kiedy powoli umieram, każdego dnia po trochu, dni mijają, a ty nie jesteś ze mną. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię Lou, chcę żebyś tu ze mną był, tylko nas dwoje. Do czasy, gdy to przeczytasz, już mnie nie będzie, nie będę cię krzywdził, więc proszę przestań to czytać. Proszę, nie odbieraj mi ostatniej i jedynej szansy, muszę wyjaśnić dlaczego._

_Chciałbym móc cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić rzeczy i sposób, traktowałem cię tak, jak ja byłem traktowany, chciałbym wziąć ten ból, ale nie mogę. Byłem dzieciakiem, którego nie obchodziło co inni o mnie myśleli i pomyślałem, że Adam zaakceptuje mnie za to kim byłem, ale myliłem się. Wiedziałem, że lubię chłopców, od roku, zanim ty się ujawniłeś, ale dla mnie to nie zadziałało tak dobrze, jak dla ciebie. Byłem traktowany tak źle jakbym był niczym i nikim ważnym dla własnego ojca i wszystko co miałem to bicie, tortury i okrutne słowa, zamiast uścisków i kochających słów, akceptacji na które miałem nadzieję. Nigdy nie otrzymałem szansy na bycie wolnym jak ty i zamiast tego spędziłem ostatnie lata jak ptak w klatce._

_Jak mogłem być wolny, kiedy byłem bity, że kochanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, chłopaka było złe, obrzydliwe i grzechem. Jak mogłem być wolny i być prawdziwym sobą, Harrym, którego znałeś, kiedy osoba, która była dla mnie bohaterem i która jak myślałem miała mnie chronić, akceptować i kochać bez względu na wszystko, raniła mnie tak wiele razy, dopóki nie byłem niczym, jak tylko pustą skorupą, zmuszoną by ukrywać się tym, kim naprawdę byłem. On groził tobie i mojej rodzinie. W sumie skrzywdził Gemmę i nie mogłem mu pozwolić, by skrzywdził ciebie lub co gorsze, zabił was wszystkich z powodu obrzydliwie chorego zauroczenia, jak zwykł to nazywać. Powiedziałem sobie, że to było dla dobra, ale w końcu to byłem ja, który skończył raniąc cię i robiąc coś tak obrzydliwego, wciąż mam koszmary za każdym razem, gdy zamknę oczy. Nigdy nie przestaną mnie prześladować._

_Nie miałem na myśli tego, by zakochać się w tobie, ale stało się. Żałuję, że ci nie powiedziałem, że byłem w tobie zakochany w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat i nigdy nie dostaliśmy szansy, by powiedzieć to głośno lub pokazać ci sposób, w jaki bym to zrobił. Zakochałem się w twoim uśmiechu i sposobie w jaki twoje oczy świecą za każdym razem, gdy o czymś mówisz, twojej pasji, sposób w jaki się dąsasz, gdy coś chcesz. Zakochałem się we wszystkim, co jest tobą i w tobie, wszystkim, co kochałeś, kochałem ja. Przepraszam tak bardzo, że nie mogłem cię przede mnę ochronić i wiem, że jest zbyt późno, byś był bezpieczny i ja był bezpieczny, zbyt późno, aby uratować miłość. Jestem żałosnym tchórzem, biorąc wszystko łatwym, ale nie mogę tak dłużej i wiem, że ty lepiej sobie z tym nie radzisz, ale nienawidzę siebie, wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i przepraszam._

_Nigdy nie chciałem powiedzieć ci tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, jesteś i będziesz moim wszystkim, więc proszę, uwierz mi, kiedy powiem, że jesteś piękny w każdy sposób, kształt i formę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak łatwo było dla mnie, aby zakochać się w tobie i zanim wiedziałem o tym, byłem zbyt głęboki i nigdy nie chciałem się ujawnić, ale to nigdy nie zadziałało tak, jak tego chciałem. Przepraszam, że tak się to skończyło, ale kiedy cię straciłem, straciłem siebie, nie chcę dłużej żyć, jestem jedynym, który ponosi winę za to wszystko._

_Myślę, że to jest pożegnanie i nieważne, dokąd pójdę, zawsze będę cię kochać Aniele, zawsze. Idź naprzód i bądź szczęśliwy, ponieważ na to zasługujesz, zasługujesz na wszystko, co dobre w życiu, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Chciałem być z tobą na zawsze. Chciałem trzymać twoją rękę, nazywać cię moim i całować na dobranoc. Chciałem cię poślubić i mieć z tobą dzieci i psa, mieć z tobą rodzinę i sprawić, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Może którego dnia będziesz to wszystko miał, Lou, będziesz miał własne dzieci z tym jedynym, którego kochasz, a ja będę tylko mglistym wspomnieniem w głębi twojego umysłu i będziesz bardzo szczęśliwy. Wtedy znajdę naprawdę spokój lub pocieszenie, jak zwykłem mówić. Może nigdy nie mieliśmy być, ale odchodzę, wierząc, że byliśmy, że mogliśmy być tak szczęśliwi razem, gdybym tylko wystarczająco ciężko o nas walczył. Odejdę, zostawiając ból i nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, przebaczysz mi. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, nieważne gdzie pójdę, żałuję, że nie mogę być po twojej stronie przez resztę naszego życia. Kocham cię Louis, zawsze i na zawsze._

_Harry_

_P.S. Wczoraj w nocy widziałem spadającą gwiazdę i to przypomniało mi o tobie. Była piękna, ale nie mogłem porównać, nie ma nic piękniejszego dla mnie niż ty._

-Nie… nie umarłeś, nie umarłeś. Proszę, nie umarłeś. – Louis upadł na podłogę, gdy jego matka szybko owinęła wokół niego swoje ramiona.

-Lou… - zapłakała, jej serce bolało na widok płaczącego syna i wołającego za nim.

Odepchnął ją, a potem wziął swoje dziecko, które spało i delikatnie podniósł, spojrzał na nią i zapłakał głośniej. I wtedy przyszli Niall, Zayn i Eleanor, którzy ich znaleźli.

-Chcę to zobaczyć. – wymamrotał szatyn godzinę później.

Wciąż siedział na podłodze z Logan w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy reszta stała lub siedziała na podłodze kilka stóp od niego.

-Kochanie, nie sądzę… - zaczęła Jay.

-Jak? – było wszystkim, co powiedział Tomlinson.

-Co? – Jay posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

-Jak on to zrobił? Jak umarł? Kto go znalazł? – spytał ponownie szatyn, czując tylko ból w swoim sercu, ale w tym samym czasie czuł się jak dupek.

-Proszę, nie pytaj mnie o to. – błagała jego matka.

-Jak.On.Umarł. – Louis spojrzał na nią z chłodem w oczach.

-Jak on do tego dopuścił? – fuknął, sprawiając, że reszta na niego spojrzała.

-On przedawkował tabletki nasenne i … wymieszał je z alkoholem. Liam go znalazł. – wymamrotała Jay i to wszystko spowodowało, że szatyn zaczął ponownie płakać.

Kilka dni później Louis był z powrotem w Doncaster, akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak Stylesowie wynosili kartony ze swojego domu. Zdecydował się na długą rozmowę z nimi, nawet jeśli przytrafiły mu się te rzeczy, ale chciał ich w życiu Logan, tylko jeśli oni tego chcieli. Anne popłakała się i tego samego dnia stała się częścią rodziny jego córeczki, będą obserwowali jak będzie dorastać. To było wtedy, kiedy Gemma przyznała, że ich biologiczny ojciec coś im zrobił, kiedy Harry się ujawnił, a rok później zrobił to samo Louisowi, i Louis w końcu zrozumiał zachowanie Harry’ego.

Tego popołudnia poszedł na cmentarz z Logan w swoich ramionach i czuł kamień na sercu i jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, kiedy go znalazł. Usiadł obok i spoglądał na zimny, biały marmur, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa, by coś powiedzieć.

-Mogłem cię nienawidzić… ale to było coś, czego nigdy nie mógłbym zrobić. Powinienem być szczęśliwy, że nie żyjesz, ale jedyną rzeczą jaką czuję jest złość. N-nigdy nie planowałem, by ci to powiedzieć, ale różnice spowodowały, że stało się to inaczej, co? Umarłeś i nigdy nie zobaczysz jak ona będzie dorastać, nigdy nie zobaczysz jak twoja córka stawia swoje pierwsze kroki lub nie usłyszysz jej pierwszych słów, jakimi będą _tatuś_. Naprawdę spieprzyłeś i z początku nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego tak się zachowywałeś. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek ci wybaczę, ale kocham cię, nie powinienem, ale kocham i ona także będzie cię kochać. Upewnię się co do tego.

Położył białą różę obok jego imienia, a potem wstał całując w czoło swoją córkę, zanim doszedł do domu swojej matki. Gdy mijały lata, Logan urosła na szczęśliwą i pełną pasji czteroletnią dziewczynkę, uwielbiającą swojego tatusia Louisa i swojego tatusia Curly, nawet jeśli tylko znała go ze zdjęć i historii, jakie Louis jej opowiadał o Harrym.

Dorastała w otoczeniu kochającej rodziny i dzień, w którym miała sześć lat, Louis w końcu wybaczył Harry’emu, trochę zabrało mu to czasu, aby znaleźć wolę, aby znaleźć kogoś innego, nawet jeśli nie był w pełni przekonany co do tego i w sumie nigdy nie będzie. Ale jedyną rzeczą jaką wiedział było to, że zawsze będzie kochał Harry’ego, zawsze będzie kochał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.


End file.
